


Забери меня

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Character Death, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десептиконы победили маленький отряд автоботов-ремонтников и прочно обосновались в Детройте. Из всей команды Оптимуса в живых остался только Проул. Есть лишь один трансформер, к кому он может обратиться за помощью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забери меня

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, насилие, смерть персонажей.
> 
> Примечания: Написано на фест по случаю дня рождения сообщества Transformers Porn на дайри.  
> Трансформеры принадлежат Hasbro, название фика – группе БИ-2, извращённая фантазия – автору.

В маленьком росте Проула иногда наблюдались несомненные плюсы. К примеру, пробраться в один из человеческих жилых отсеков – так называемых «квартир», – для него не представляло сложности, даже с плачевным состоянием его систем. Переступить через обломки мебели и обвалившихся перекрытий, протиснуться в дверной проём соседней комнаты и затаиться за огрызком разрушенной взрывом внешней стены. Через форсированный режим зрения с высоты двадцать какого-то этажа открывался вполне приличный вид на открытую площадку за глухим бетонным ограждением десептиконской базы.

Проул опустился на пол, морщась от болезненных импульсов в повреждённой ноге, и оглядел собравшихся на открытом воздухе десов. К досаде и отчаянию автобота, ряды противника пополнились ещё на несколько штук – похоже, Мегатрон всерьёз вознамерился окопаться и собирать свои рассеянные по галактикам войска именно здесь.

Хорошо известные Проулу десы уже собрались здесь почти в полном составе. Блитцвинг, обнимающий сразу двух Старскримовских клонов – жёлтого и фиолетового, – оглашая окрестности то раскатистым гоготом Хота, то визгливым смехом Рэндома; Айс же предпочитал что-то нашёптывать сикерам в аудиодатчики, отчего фиолетовый ёжился и вяло пытался вывернуться из крепких дружеских объятий, а жёлтый лыбился во все дентопластины и тёрся корпусом о трёхрежимника; чуть поодаль – туши Лагната и его монстроподобной фемки, выглядящие рядом друг с другом вполне гармонично; синий и белый старскримовские клоны, хмуро переругивающиеся между собой (лицо Проула исказилось в непривычном для него приступе ненависти); фем-клон, кокетливо отставившая ножку в сторону, что-то втолковывая тёмному десу с высоким «ушастым» шлемом и рукоятями двух энергоклинков за плечами (Проул неосознанно потёр рассечённую бедренную пластину); Саундвейв, сияющий свежевосстановленным корпусом и что-то энергично обсуждающий с мегатроновским заместителем Шоквейвом; двое конструктиконов – ещё четверых пока не было видно – и пятёрка диноботов, топчущаяся немного поодаль.

Все вышеупомянутые, и ещё десятка два незнакомых Проулу фиолетовознаковых были заняты болтовнёй, лапаньем друг друга за разные места и прочим тесным развлекательным общением, в общем и целом демонстрируя полное довольство жизнью. У Проула прямо сервоприводы чесались это довольство подпортить – к примеру, выстрелом из плазменной пушки прямо в центр скопления тёмных корпусов. Останавливало его не столько отсутствие пушки, сколько осознание самоубийственности подобного поступка. Несмотря на потерю всех, кто был ему близок и дорог, несмотря на ненависть к противникам и безвыходность своей ситуации в целом, врываться на вражескую базу с рюкзаком взрывчатки и воплем «Банзай!» не хотелось.

Проул бросил тоскливый взгляд на диноботов. Будь с ним хотя бы трое из них, всё могло бы быть иначе. Ну почему Оптимус не послушал его, когда он предлагал уговорить Гримлока помочь им, или хотя бы спрятать троицу диноботов подальше от оптики Мегатрона? Почему он сам не явился на остров чуть раньше и не опередил десептиконского лидера? И вот – Гримлок и компания, включая двух новых собратьев, созданных уже десептиконами с помощью осколков Оллспарка, свободно шастают по опустевшему городу, сверкая красной оптикой и угловатыми инсигниями, развлекаясь разрушением и поджиганием уцелевших зданий. Полная свобода действий и неограниченность любимого занятия – сеять хаос и разрушения. Автоботы точно не могли дать им того, что щедро позволил Мегатрон.

А вот конструктиконов автоботы сами оттолкнули от себя, не удосужившись хотя бы попытаться их переубедить – ещё одна, казалось бы, незначительная ошибка, имевшая катастрофичные последствия. Причём двух строителей десептиконскому лидеру показалось мало, и он решительно увеличил скорость и масштабы возведения своей новой базы, использовав четыре осколка Оллспарка. И теперь, глядя на крепость колоссальных размеров, нагло расположившуюся прямо в центре полуразрушенного и обезлюдевшего Детройта, ощетинившуюся пушками, плазмомётами и прочими достижениями оружейного производства, Проул был близок к тому, чтобы проклясть порождающую жизнь трансформерскую святыню всей своей Искрой.

Ниндзя-бот отвернулся, прислоняясь спиной к обломку стены, не желая больше видеть счастливые десептиконские рожи, и почувствовал, как что-то мягко промялось под его «каблуком». Проул приподнял ногу, и при взгляде на детскую игрушку – плюшевого медвежонка, когда-то белого, а теперь серого от пыли и грязи – его Искру кольнуло застарелой болью: почти такой же когда-то был у Сари.

А вслед за болью автобота накрыло волной ненависти. Десептиконы – вот кто несёт всю ответственность за воцарившийся здесь кошмар. Не Оллспарк, не конструктиконы, не диноботы: они – лишь средства для достижения цели, марионетки в руках Мегатрона. Это десептиконы взорвали башню Самдака, когда профессор, Сари и Бамблби были внутри. Рэтчет и Балкхед погибли на поле боя под огнём десептиконского оружия. Оптимуса десептиконский лидер казнил лично, устроив из этого целое представление и транслируя действо по автоботским видеоканалам. И в гибели Джаза, чью слабо трепыхавшуюся Искру Проул уничтожил в собственной ладони, виновны были тоже десептиконы: от диких криков кибер-ниндзя, насилуемого синим и белым клонами Старскрима, Проул до сих пор вылетал из перезарядки с бешено колотящейся Искрой и конденсатом по всему корпусу.

Нет, они с Джазом прекрасно знали, на что шли, оставшись вдвоём против вражеской армии и партизаня с отчаянным безрассудством тех, кому нечего терять – но до конца не верили, что им может настолько чудовищно не повезти. Они знали, что противники не упустят шанса поглумиться над поверженным врагом – но не думали, что глумление может обрести настолько извращённую форму. Проулу в каком-то смысле повезло больше – огонь из лазерных винтовок разворотил ему половину корпуса, и выглядел он так, словно вот-вот отдаст Искру Праймусу. И сикеры не тронули его, предпочтя развлекаться с более целым и здоровым кибер-ниндзя. Сквозь непрерывные полосы помех Проул не видел, что делали с Джазом, но кричал тот так, словно его препарировали заживо. Проул всё бы отдал за то, чтобы вернуть зрение, дотянуться до бластера и хотя бы повернуться на бок, взяв сикеров на прицел – но на отчаянные приказы процессора парализованные сервоприводы реагировали лишь судорожным дёрганьем, и Проулу оставалось лишь корчиться и рычать от своего бессилия и вздрагивать от очередного страшного вопля, пока Джаз не сорвал вокодер, перейдя на хрипы статики. А потом, спустя вечность, наполненную криками, стонами, рычанием и лязганьем брони, ниндзя-бот всё-таки выпал в оффлайн.

Проул обхватил колени руками, глядя на колыхающиеся на ветру обрывки штор, но видя перед оптикой изуродованный, искалеченный корпус белого бота, залитый смазкой и энергоном, с разбитым визором, простреленными сочленениями, развороченными грудными пластинами и едва тлеющей Искрой. Его друг и любовник, единственная опора и последнее, что осталось у Проула после того, как Сентинел отказался послать хоть кого-то на выручку двум автоботам на жалкой органической планетке на другом конце вселенной. Они не любили друг друга, нет, но быстрый и бурный интерфейс помогал хоть как-то сбросить напряжение и давал сил продолжать существование. Но, как бы Проула ни страшило удушающее одиночество, просьбе о дезактивации, прозвучавшей шёпотом из шипящего статикой вокодера, он отказать не смог.

Он выжил. Его системы сумели восстановить контроль над сервоприводами достаточно, чтобы он смог избавить друга от мучений, добраться до убежища и кое-как отремонтировать себя. Этого было недостаточно, системы работали с перебоями, и Проул с трудом передвигался – но он выжил. И всё чаще задумывался над тем, что над ним висит какое-то проклятие: все, кто когда-либо был ему дорог, погибают рядом с ним, а он продолжает жить. И хотя от идеи наложить на себя руки он яростно отмахивался как от непростительной слабости, недостойной автобота, то и дело в его измученном процессоре мелькала мысль о том, что лучше бы он остался на той поляне рядом с Джазом, так и не придя в онлайн.

Громовой многоголосый ор «Ура Мегатрону!» заставил Проула вздрогнуть и вернуть внимание к вражеской базе – и оскалиться в очередном приступе злобной ненависти при виде мощной серой фигуры. Десептиконский лидер, изволивший явить себя пред оптику своей армии, выглядел возмутительно бодрым и активно раздавал указания четверым отсутствовавшим до этого момента конструктиконам, вытащившим из недр базы ящики с неизвестным пока содержимым. А рядом с Мегатроном – Проул оптике не поверил, – сжавшись и опустив взгляд, маячил Старскрим собственной персоной, без наручных винтовок, зато в ошейнике с цепью, конец которой скрывался в тяжёлом мегатроновском кулаке. Похоже, лидер так и не простил бывшему заместителю неудачную попытку его дезактивировать, – подумалось Проулу с некоторым оттенком жалости к предателю.

Конструктиконы тем временем установили ящики посреди «двора», и, под восторженное гудение сгрудившихся вокруг них десов, миру явились мерцающие кубы энергона, бочки с машинным маслом и, что взбесило автобота больше всего, клетки с пленными людьми. Четвёртый же ящик, как Проул и подозревал, развернулся в огромный с точки зрения человека металлический лабиринт, набитый разного рода ловушками и препятствиями и лишённый крыши, дабы зрители могли беспрепятственно наблюдать за передвижениями жертв внутри. Ниндзя-бот уже прекрасно знал эту забаву – когда людей заставляли бежать по лабиринту, делая ставки на то, кто выберется первым, и выберется ли вообще.

Мегатрон произнёс какую-то речь, неслышимую Проулом, но, несомненно, пафосную и самодовольную, и скрылся за дверьми базы, волоча за собой непривычно тихого и покорного Старскрима. После этого Проул решительно отполз вглубь комнаты, отключая аудиодатчики. Он не хотел больше смотреть, как десептиконы празднуют очередную победу над войсками людей, и не желал слышать отголоски лязгающего хохота врагов и криков пленных.

 

***

Когда-то, вечность назад, Проул уже испытывал подобное. После того, как наставник ушёл в вечный оффлайн на его руках, Проулу казалось, что его существование лишилось смысла. Он не знал, как жить дальше, не знал, куда пойти и чем заняться, не знал, как залечить свою израненную Искру и как избавиться от терзающей её вины.

Тогда, вечность назад, его спасла команда Оптимуса. Теперь же её больше не было. И всё же… всё же у Проула оставался шанс выбраться из кошмара, в который превратилась его жизнь на Земле. Шанс этот был Проулу неприятен, и он тянул как мог, до последнего надеясь, что ему не придётся извлекать из памяти ту частоту и посылать по ней запрос.

Ниндзя-бот сам не знал, чего боится больше – что его сообщение уйдёт в пустоту, или что ему всё же ответят. Однако терзания его продлились не больше пары мгновений: адресат ответил сразу же.

– Слушаю, – знакомый бархатистый голос раздался в коммлинке так чисто, словно его хозяин находился не только на Земле, но и где-то поблизости от убежища Проула.

Автобот застыл в напряжённом молчании: частично – в шоке от того, насколько быстро ему пришёл ответ, частью – всё ещё неуверенный в правильности своего поступка.

– Кто это? – в голосе мелькнуло раздражение.

– Я, – с трудом выдавил ниндзя-бот, перезагрузив вокодер.

– Проул? – в голосе, казалось, смешались разные эмоции: изумление, волнение, и даже тщательно скрываемая радость.

– Мне… нужна помощь, – Проул слабо представлял, что он, собственно, хочет сказать. Но Локдаун вновь избавил его от терзаний, решительно взяв всё в свои проапгрейженные чужими модами руки.

– Я на Земле. Передай свои координаты.

 

***

Мастерская на корабле охотника была такой же, какой её помнил Проул – даже арсенал разнообразных запчастей и модов на полках нисколько не изменился.

– Я не работал с тех пор, как мы впервые пересеклись, – раздался голос Локдауна за его спиной.

Проул вздрогнул и привычно развернулся в боевую стойку, но тут же согнулся пополам от резкой боли в повреждённых системах. В следующее мгновение его подхватили на руки и усадили на ремонтный стол. Локдаун сунул в руки автобота куб энергона, подтянул к столу кресло и уселся, хмуро рассматривая сыплющую искрами золотистую ногу ниндзя-бота.

– Где ваш медик? – осведомился он, сканируя Проула на предмет повреждений и мрачнея с каждой секундой.

– Его нет, – коротко ответил Проул, жадно поглощая энергон. Приятное тепло растекалось по системам, маленький корабль охотника был наглухо спрятан от всех возможных систем слежения коконом маскирующих полей, а беспокоящийся за него Локдаун довершал давно позабытое ощущение уюта, и Проулу впервые за долгое время хотелось верить, что уж теперь-то всё будет хорошо. Так легко было представить, что за пределами этого крохотного мирка не бушует война, не празднуют свою победу враги и не ржавеют безжизненные корпуса друзей.

– Шлак, – так же коротко высказался Локдаун. – А… остальные? – осторожно продолжил он, внимательно изучая выражение лица автобота.

– Тоже, – отозвался Проул, допивая энергон одним большим глотком. – Я один.

– Мне жаль, – пробормотал охотник.

Проул промолчал. В мастерской на какое-то время повисла тишина, которую, наконец, нарушил Локдаун:

– Что собираешься делать?

– Не знаю, – признался Проул после короткого молчания. Чувство уюта быстро улетучивалось, сменяясь привычной безнадёжностью.

– А зачем связался со мной?

Проул поднял оптику на Локдауна. Взгляд охотника был серьёзен – похоже, ему действительно было важно это знать.

– У меня больше никого не осталось, кроме тебя. Мне некуда пойти. И я действительно не знаю, что мне делать. И я хотел узнать… твоё предложение партнёрства… оно ещё в силе?

Локдаун молчал, внимательно глядя на Проула, и того вдруг словно прорвало:

– Я понимаю, что я сейчас ни на что не способен, и на моё лечение уйдёт уйма денег, но я обещаю, что верну всё, как только смогу. И я знаю, что ты мне ничем не обязан, и что ты работаешь на Мегатрона, и что за меня наверняка назначена награда, и я пойму, если ты не захочешь со мной нянчиться, я просто…

– Малыш! – одним словом Локдаун оборвал словесный поток, и Проул мгновенно заткнулся, услышав такое знакомое ласковое обращение. Раньше оно его бесило, сейчас же… сейчас же, глядя в обеспокоенную красную оптику, ощущая разноцветные ладони на своём лице, Проулу хотелось прижаться к широкой груди с сожжённым автоботским символом и спрятаться в кольце сильных объятий от хаоса и жестокости окружающего мира.

– Малыш, – мягче повторил охотник, обхватив лицо Проула ладонями и заставляя смотреть себе в оптику. – Для чего, ты думаешь, я болтался на этой планетке, с тех пор как узнал, что Мегатрон стягивает сюда своих парней? Ммм? Почему забил на свою работу и не принимал заказы даже от Мегза?

– Почему? – заворожённо повторил Проул, не отрывая взгляда от исчерченного чёрными полосами лица.

– Потому что за тебя волновался, глупый ты автобот. У тебя и твоих друзей было достаточно безрассудства, чтобы полезть в самое пекло, защищая своих драгоценных людишек. А я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал.

– Почему? – снова повторил Проул, сам не зная, что он желает услышать в ответ.

– А ты до сих пор не понял? – Локдаун ухмыльнулся так, как умел делать только он. – Ты мне нравишься, малыш. И видит Праймус, я готов был связать тебя и увезти отсюда насильно, и я сделал бы это, если бы нашёл тебя раньше. И вообще… Ты правильно сделал, что связался со мной. Не знаю, кто победит в этой войне, но от тебя здесь уже точно ничего не зависит.

Охотник убрал ладони от лица автобота и отступил назад, его ухмылка смягчилась и превратилась в улыбку, от которой у Проула почему-то потеплело в Искре.

– И лил я топливом на приказы Мегатрона. Я всегда работаю на благо себя любимого. Хотя… иногда могу сделать исключение. В крайне редких случаях.

Проул не удержался, и уголки его губ дрогнули в ответной улыбке.

– Ну так что? Куда тебя… подбросить? – вопросил Локдаун, с явной ноткой неохоты на последнем слове.

– Мне всё равно, – теперь слова почему-то давались легко, и Проул отозвался, не раздумывая. – Просто забери меня отсюда.

И видя, как Локдаун расплывается в совершенно счастливой улыбке, Проул почувствовал, как его Искра теплеет в ответ.


End file.
